Please, Remember Me
by HanaDulSet
Summary: Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya... CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! /KYUMIN/GS/typo/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Remember Me**

**By: HanaDulSet**

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Terinspirasi dari banyak film dan drama. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast dan fanfiction ini murni milik saya^^

**Warning: **Gender Switch, Typo, Newbie

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

-Chapter 1-

###

**Arti kata:**

_Gamsahamnida = _Terima kasih (formal)

_Cheoseonghamnida = _Maaf (formal)

_Ya!_ = Hei!

_Eotteokke_? = Bagaimana?

_Sunbae = _Senior

_Jebal = _Tolong

_Ne = _Iya

_Aegyo = _Menggemaskan

_Gomawo = _Terima kasih (informal)

_Arrasseo = _Mengerti

_Ani = _Tidak

_Eomma = _Ibu

_Appa = _Ayah

_Jinja? = _Benarkah?/Sungguh?

_Mian = _Maaf (informal)

_Molla = _Tidak tahu/entahlah

###

**Incheon International Airport, 9:35 a.m.**

"_Gamsahamnida_.." Sungmin menerima satu _cup_ teh hangat setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang pelayan. Ia lalu kembali menarik kopernya yang berukuran sedang menuju deretan kursi tempat para penumpang menunggu dan menduduki salah satu kursi di sana.

Sambil menyesap tehnya, Sungmin tak henti mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ia duduk. "Aku harus benar-benar waspada. Kali ini tidak boleh gagal." Sungmin bergumam lirih dan kembali menyesap teh hangatnya.

"UHUK!" Sungmin terperanjat kala dari kejauhan matanya menangkap bayangan sosok lelaki tinggi kekar dengan setelan jas hitam berjalan dengan langkah cepat, nampak mencari seseorang.

"Yaish! Si Kuda itu benar-benar!" Sungmin menggeram kesal dan meletakkan dengan kasar _cup_ teh yang belum sepenuhnya habis itu di kursi. Saat tahu lelaki itu telah melihat dirinya, Sungmin bergegas menyampirkan _satchel bag _coklat miliknya di pundak sebelah kiri, dan menggenggam paspor yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menarik kopernya kemudian langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Sungmin berlari menerjang lalu lalang orang-orang tanpa peduli ke mana arah ia berlari. Yang ada di pikiran Sungmin saat ini adalah hanya berlari untuk menjauh dari sosok lelaki berlesung pipit yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin semakin mempercepat kecepatan berlarinya saat suara lelaki itu menggema di telinganya.

Masih berlari, namun kali ini Sungmin sedikit memperlambat kecepatannya, ia menengok ke belakang berharap sosok lelaki yang sangat ia benci itu sudah tidak mengejarnya. Dan...

BRUK!

"Ah! _Cheoseonghamnida_~" Sungmin segera menunduk meminta maaf tanpa memandang sosok yang ia tabrak dan kembali berlari.

Sosok yang Sungmin tabrak tadi langsung memungut sesuatu di lantai, yang ia yakini milik Sungmin lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin "_Ya_! Nona! Kau menjatuhkan paspormu!_ Ya_!"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia kembali berlari saat manik _foxy_-nya melihat sebuah celah yang ia kira aman untuk bersembunyi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan seorang lelaki yang juga berlari mengejarnya.

"_Ya_! Nona, berhenti!" Lelaki yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Sungmin berteriak saat melihat Sungmin kembali berlari.

"Hah..hah..hah" Sungmin kembali mengatur napasnya saat sudah masuk ke sebuah celah yang cukup sempit. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi celah tersebut sambil berkali-kali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya agar napasnya kembali normal.

"Hah..hah._.Ya_! Paspormu jatuh!" Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muncul dari sisi luar celah tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Aku berteriak memanggilmu, kenapa kau malah ber-mpph..." Belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan makiannya, tanpa memandang siapa lelaki itu, Sungmin langsung menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalam celah dan membekap mulutnya.

"_Ya_-mpph..."

"Kau janganlah berisik! Kuda itu bisa-bisa mengetahui keberadaanku." Sungmin sibuk mengintip keadaan di luar celah. Siwon, lelaki yang sedari tadi mengincar Sungmin, beserta para _bodyguard-_nya masih berkeliaran mencarinya. Ia tidak memperhatikan siapa lelaki yang saat ini sedang ia bekap mulutnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam, namun aura kemarahan telah terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Emosi lelaki itu sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Tangan kanannya yang bebas dengan sigap menarik tangan Sungmin yang membekap mulutnya "_YA_!"

Sungmin yang sedang serius mengintip keadaan di luar celah, sontak terkejut akan perlakuan sang lelaki lalu menghadap ke arah sang lelaki "_Ya_! Kenapa kau berteri-" Mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Bentakkannya langsung teredam kala menyadari siapa lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat ini. "C-Cho Kyuhyun?"

Lelaki itu, Kyuhyun, mengernyitkan dahi kala namanya disebut "Kau mengenalku?"

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang saat manik _obsidian_-nya bertemu dengan manik _foxy_ milik Sungmin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Keduanya saling menelusuri manik mata masing-masing dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkram tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Omo! " Sungmin yang tersadar lebih dulu segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menengok keluar. "Aissh! Kenapa dia belum pergi juga? _Eotteoke_?" Sungmin sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

GREP

Kedua tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun _sunbae_, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya "_Sunbae_?"

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya nanti, asal kau mau membantuku, _ne_? _Jebal, jebal, jebal_~" Sungmin memohon dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta dibelikan es krim.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun yang memang belum kembali normal, makin menjadi akibat tingkah _aegyo_ Sungmin. Karena tingkat gengsinya yang tinggi, membuat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk _stay cool_ di depan Sungmin. "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lega "Kau lihat lelaki berjas hitam dengan para _bodyguard-_nya di sana kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saat Sungmin menunjuk ke arah luar celah. Siwon dan para _bodyguard-_nya memang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersembunyi sekarang, namun Sungmin sangat yakin, jika ia keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, mereka semua akan langsung dapat melihatnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin tertangkap lagi oleh mereka.

"Tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini, supaya aku tidak tertangkap oleh mereka." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa kau ini penjahat?"

Sungmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan tanpa dosa itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun "_Ya_! Apa wajahku terlihat seperti penjahat, eoh? Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjelaskan semuannya setelah kau menolongku."

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati 'Anak kecil ini benar-benar! Minta tolong tapi marah-marah!'

"Baiklah! Kau berhutang padaku." Kyuhyun melepaskan _hoodie_ hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Pakailah!"

Sungmin menurut dan memakainya. Wangi maskulin dari _hoodie_ Kyuhyun langsung menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Sungmin, membuatnya terlena untuk sesaat. _Hoodie_ itu nampak kebesaran karena tubuh Sungmin yang memang mungil. Kyuhyun mengambil kacamata hitam yang bertengger di bagian kerah kaos yang ia kenakan, lalu memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menaikkan kupluk _hoodie_-nya itu untuk menutupi kepala Sungmin.

"Selesai. Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar celah itu lalu memakai kembali tas ransel yang sempat ia lepas saat melepas _hoodie_-nya tadi.

"Keluarlah. Tak usah takut lagi." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian disambut oleh tangan kiri Sungmin. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin.

Penyamaran Sungmin berhasil mengelabuhi Siwon dan para _bodyguard-_nya, sehingga sekarang sungmin bisa duduk dengan nyaman di mobil Kyuhyun.

"Haaah~_gomawo_." Sungmin menghela napas lega dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Namun raut wajahnya sulit diartikan sekarang.

"Hm..Ingat, kau berhutang padaku." Kyuhyun berujar santai lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"_Arrasseo_."

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menghela napas "Entahlah, aku tidak punya tujuan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi gadis yang terlewat manis ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membawa Sungmin ke sebuah kafe dekat apartemennya karena Sungmin tak kunjung memberitahu ingin ke mana ia pergi. Kyuhyun memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya. Karena dari sini ia bisa langsung memandang keluar, melihat mobil-mobil membelah jalanan indah kota Seoul, maupun orang-orang yang hanya lalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Sungmin menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di meja. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas, lalu berganti posisi menjadi membenamkan wajahnya di meja dengan alas kedua tangannya yang saling menumpu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis satu ini. Ia menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk bersabar, lagi. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"_Hot Chocolate_." Sungmin menjawab tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun kembali, seorang pelayan datang membawakan satu _Hot Chocolate_ dan satu _Pumpkin Scone_ untuk Sungmin serta satu _Flavored Latte_ dan satu _Butter Croissant_ untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamnida_..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

TUK TUK

Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepala Sungmin yang masih tetap pada posisi awal dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tertidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran karena sedari tadi tidak ada pergerakan dari Sungmin.

"_Ani_.." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lemas lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak memesan ini." Sungmin menunjuk _Pumpkin Scone_ di hadapannya.

"Makan saja, kau pasti lapar setelah berlari-lari tadi." Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil menyesap _Flavored Latte_ miliknya. "Ya! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, eoh?Tadi saat di bandara, kau sangat berapi-api meminta tolong padaku. Aku sudah membantumu kabur, tapi sekarang kau terlihat sangat kacau. Aneh sekali." Kyuhyun mencibir sambil memandang Sungmin yang memakan _Pumpkin Scone_ dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Satu lagi, dari mana kau mengenalku?Kenapa tadi kau memanggilku _sunbae_?Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa kau." Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan sendoknya di piring, lalu menyesap _Hot Chocolate_-nya sebentar.

"Kau itu sangat terkenal di fakultasku. Gadis-gadis sangat sering membicarakanmu." Sungmin berujar dengan santai. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah, tidak sekacau tadi.

"Oh.." Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal menerima respon Kyuhyun yang terkesan cuek.

"Kau kabur dari rumah? Sepertinya kau ingin pergi jauh dari Seoul." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak. "Eoh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengambil paspor Sungmin dari bagian depan tas ranselnya, melihat sebentar nama yang tertera di paspor tersebut. "Kau menjatuhkan ini nona Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin dengan paspor itu sebelum menyerahkannya ke tangan sang pemilik.

"_Gomawo_.." Sungmin memandang sedih paspor yang di dalamnya terdapat tiket untuk ia pergi ke Paris. "Hhh..Gagal lagi"

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran.

Sungmin menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya, Sungmin juga sejenak menelusuri manik mata Kyuhyun, memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa ia percaya.

"Aku muak dengan semua orang yang selama ini telah membohongiku." Sungmin berujar dengan raut wajah serius.

"Membohongimu?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Selama 18 tahun, mereka berbohong tentang kematian ibu kandungku. Sosok ibu yang selama 18 tahun aku anggap sebagai ibu kandungku, ternyata ibu tiriku."

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Lalu dari mana kau mengetahui semua itu?"

"Dari pengasuhku. Dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum meninggal, ia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, bahwa _eomma_ meninggal setelah melahirkanku karena pendarahan hebat. Lalu appa menikahi wanita itu, dan menutupi semuanya dariku."

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan lelaki yang tadi mengejarku itu adalah Choi Siwon. Mantan tunanganku._ Appa_ yang menjodohkanku dengannya. Dia itu keponakan dari ibu tiriku."

Sungmin menjeda sebentar ceritanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin merasa bebas sekarang. Selama ini aku selalu dikekang oleh appa yang bahkan tidak peduli padaku. _Appa_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga dengan ibu tiriku. Hanya _oppa_, kepala pelayan, dan pengasuhku saja yang peduli padaku." Sungmin bercerita dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk minuman dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lekat. "Kau punya _oppa_?"

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Hari ini dia berangkat ke Amerika. Dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengurus D'Sapphire, tapi beruntung dia masih sempat membantuku kabur dari rumah terkutuk itu." Sungmin menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak mendengar nama D'Sapphire keluar dari mulut Sungmin. 'Jadi gadis ini, Lee Sungmin _designer_ muda dari D'Sapphire itu? Dia anak pemilik D'Sapphire?' Kyuhyun membatin, menyadari siapa sosok gadis di hadapannya sekarang. D'Sapphire merupakan perusahaan _fashion_ terbesar di Korea. D'Sapphire juga telah melebarkan sayapnya hingga ke berbagai belahan dunia. Kyuhyun mengetahui itu, namun untuk saat ini, ia ingin berpura-pura tidak mengetahui semua itu.

Sungmin menghela napas, kembali ingin mengeluarkan suara. "Satu alasan kenapa mereka tidak membuangku dan selalu mengejarku jika aku kabur, mereka membutuhkan semua _design-_ku. Mereka hanya membutuhkan itu dariku."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarkan cerita Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan mendalam dari sepasang mata _foxy-_nya. Sedari tadi, Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak menetes. Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Sungmin enggan untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang kelam. Selama ini, Sungmin hanya menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk, sahabatya. Namun entah kenapa, Sungmin terdorong untuk bercerita juga kepada Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini kau mau pergi ke mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Seolah tidak mengenali siapa sebenarnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Sungmin menggeleng "_Molla_, mungkin ke hotel untuk sementara, sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mereka. Beruntung aku masih punya banyak tabungan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak mengenal siapa aku?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. "_Ani_, memangnya kau siapa? Mmm, oh ya, apa kau bisa memasak?" Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedangkan Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut karena Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya sebagai _designer _dari D'Sapphire.

"Memasak?Itu pekerjaan mudah bagiku. Kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku jika sudah memakan masakanku." Sungmin berujar dengan bangga. Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu, berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba kembali berdegub kencang.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Sungmin yang tidak kunjung mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya bertanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ah, _ani_. Jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku tanpa biaya sewa. Namun sebagai gantinya, kau harus memasak untukku. Akhir-akhir ini, aku memiliki masalah pencernaan karena selalu makan makanan instan. Belum lama ini, _appa_ memintaku membantu perusahaannya. Karena harus membagi dengan waktu kuliah juga, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk memasak sendiri seperti dulu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka _sunbae_ tampan yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis di kampusnya ini, menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama.

"_Ya_! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Sungmin tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Saat itu juga, ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya urung untuk menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Ah, _mian_, tapi kekasihmu pasti tidak akan membiarkanku tinggal di apartemenmu. Aku tidak mau disebut-sebut sebagai perusak hubungan orang."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Kekasih?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eum, kekasihmu, Victoria."

"_Ne_?" Kyuhyun bertanya kaget. "Dia bukan kekasihku! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih."

Sungmin membulatkan mata tidak percaya."_Jinja_?Semua orang di kampus mengira Victoria adalah kekasihmu."

"Aissh, gadis itu benar-benar!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. "Kau tidak usah pedulikan dia. Ingat, kau berhutang padaku. Lagipula, kau akan lebih aman jika tinggal di apartemenku. Keamanan di sana dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Kau juga bisa menghemat tabunganmu."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia nampak berpikir keras lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Pikirkanlah. Aku ke toilet dulu."

**To be continued...**

Fiuuuh...Akhirnya memutuskan untuk publish chapter pertama meskipun ragu karena newbie banget.

Terima kasih buat readers yang bersedia baca dan review FF abal ini. Maafkan saya kalo ini FF ga jelas. Butuh banget kritik dan saran :3

Akhir kata, mind to review? *bow

**HanaDulSet**

hanasyifa2


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Remember Me**

**By: HanaDulSet**

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Terinspirasi dari banyak film dan drama. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast dan fanfiction ini murni milik saya^^

**Warning: **Gender Switch, Typo, Newbie

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

-Chapter 2-

###

Maaf, Chapter 2 ini saya _repost_. Saya baru nyadar ternyata pas buka halaman fict ini, tanda untuk jeda dari _scene_ satu ke _scene_ yang lain ga muncul. Jadi ngebingungin akhirnya karena ga ada pemisah. Maafkan atas kelalaian author amatir ini *bow. Terima kasih, _happy__ reading~^^_

###

**Arti kata:**

_Sunbae _= Senior

_Gomawo = _Terima kasih (informal)

_Appa = _Ayah

_Wae? = _Kenapa?

_Oppa = _Kakak laki-laki (digunakan bagi perempuan untuk memanggil kakak laki-laki)

_Shirreo = _Tidak mau

_Arrasseo/arra = _Mengerti

_Jebal = _Tolong

_Aniyo/ani = _Tidak

_Bogoshippo = _Rindu

_Mworago? = _Apa katamu?

_Mianhae/mian = _Maaf (informal)

_Annyeonghaseo = _Halo/hai

_Ahjussi = _Paman

_Ahjumma = _Bibi

###

TING

Kyuhyun segera melangkah keluar _lift _saat sudah tiba di lantai 4 gedung apartemennya yang terletak di salah satu komplek apartemen mewah di distrik Gangnam, distrik terbesar ketiga di Seoul. Di belakangnya, Sungmin berjalan mengikuti sambil menarik koper miliknya dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tertutupi tas ransel hitam. Setelah menimbang-nimbang banyak hal, Sungmin akhirnya menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

'Apa jadinya jika para penggemar Kyuhyun tahu aku tinggal di apartemennya?' Sungmin membatin dan membayangkan wajah murka Victoria dan penggemar Kyuhyun yang lain. Ia ingat betul saat Victoria berkelahi dengan seorang gadis yang juga penggemar Kyuhyun, hanya karena Kyuhyun menerima kado ulang tahun dari gadis itu. Kejadian saat itu menjadi bahan perbincangan hampir seluruh warga kampus. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang serangan dari Victoria maupun penggemar Kyuhyun lainnya yang mungkin akan menimpanya nanti. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya telah menghentikan langkahnya.

BRUK

"Ah.." Sungmin buru-buru mengusap wajahnya yang menubruk bagian depan tas ransel di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Kau mempunyai hobi menabrak orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar tanpa berbalik menatap Sungmin. Ia sibuk memencet beberapa digit nomor untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ck.." Sungmin menatap kesal Kyuhyun dari belakang dan memajukan bibir _plump_-nya.

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa berbalik menatap Sungmin setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

Sungmin hanya menghembuskan napas menahan emosi. Ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun setelah memakai sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia.

"_Sunbae_, kau tinggal sendiri?" Sungmin bertanya saat ia tak menemukan orang lain di apartemen super mewah ini.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sambil berlalu menuju lemari pendingin di dapur dan meneguk botol berisi air dingin.

Sungmin meletakkan kopernya di samping sofa ruang tengah lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Rapi sekali." Sungmin berujar lirih. Sungmin yang notabene anak seorang pemilik D'Sapphire dan selalu hidup bergelimang harta, bersikap biasa saat memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam rumah bak istana dengan _furniture-furniture_ mewah yang juga ia jumpai di apartemen Kyuhyun, namun ia sangat kagum akan kerapihan tempat yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang lelaki ini.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang langsung diterima oleh Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_.." Tangan Sungmin bergerak membuka tutup botol itu lalu meneguknya perlahan. Keduanya kini duduk berjauhan di sofa ruang tengah dalam suasana hening. Kyuhyun mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak di meja lalu menyalakan TV plasma berukuran besar di depan mereka untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ke mana orang tuamu?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengganti _channel_.

"Mereka di Jepang untuk meng-_handle_ perusahaan _appa_." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mengganti _channel_ TV. "Oh ya, itu kamarmu." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu di sebelah kanannya dan Sungmin " ...dan ini kamarku." Sekarang tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang menunjuk pintu di sebelah kirinya dan Sungmin.

Pandangan Sungmin mengikuti ke mana arah tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu. Aku ingin mandi." Sungmin baru akan beranjak ke kamarnya namun urung saat tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka saat mengetahui Sungmin menatapnya heran. "Aku lapar. Masakkan aku sesuatu! Aku juga ingin bukti dari ucapanmu bahwa kau pandai memasak."

"Haah~" Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ke kamar dulu untuk menaruh koperku." Sungmin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia juga beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia berniat untuk mandi sembari menunggu Sungmin memasak.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya saat sudah berada dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati. Kamar bernuansa biru muda itu dilengkapi dengan jendela kaca cukup besar yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon. Sungmin mengusap sekilas permukaan nakas di samping tempat tidur _king size _yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya. 'Tidak ada debu sedikit pun'. Batin Sungmin. Semua perabotan di dalam kamar itu tertata rapi dan Sungmin menyukai itu. Sungmin langsung berjalan keluar kamar setelah meletakkan semua barang bawaannya.

###

Sungmin menyambar apron merah yang tergantung di samping lemari pendingin berukuran besar begitu ia sampai di dapur . Sungmin menggelengkan kepala heran saat ia membuka lemari pendingin dua pintu milik Kyuhyun, yang hanya dipenuhi oleh makanan instan dan daging. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasak _Bulgogi_ dan dua menu makan malam lain. _Bulgogi _merupakan masakan khas Korea berbahan dasar daging sapi dengan rasa gurih asin yang disajikan bersama nasi putih. Setelah beberapa menit menyiapkan serta mengirisi semua bahan masakan, Sungmin memanaskan _pan _di atas permukaan kompor induksi yang datar. Ia lalu memeriksa _rice cooker _di dekat lemari pendingin yang nampaknya tidak dalam keadaan menyala. Ternyata benar, tidak ada nasi di sana. Sungmin akhirnya beralih memeriksa _rice box _yang juga terletak di dekat lemari pendingin. "_Sunbae_, di mana kau menaruh beras? Beras di sini habis." Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil menunjuk _rice box_ yang memang kosong.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengeringkan rambut dan meletakkan handuknya di sofa, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dekat _kitchen set_, mengangkat satu kantong beras berukuran cukup besar.

"Hhh.." Kyuhyun menghela napas berat setelah mengangkat dan menuangkan satu kantong beras 10 kg ke dalam _rice box_.

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sibuk mencuci beras. 'Pengertian sekali.' Sungmin memuji dalam hati lalu menggelengkan kepala cepat.

Kyuhyun berlalu menuju ruang tengah setelah menekan tombol _'cook'_ di _rice cooker_. 'Cuek sekali dia' Sungmin sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

Hampir dua jam Sungmin menyelesaikan semua masakannya. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya sekilas, pukul 20:05. "Masih jam makan malam." Ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya, bergerak membantu membawakan piring-piring berisi masakan Sungmin ke meja makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur.

Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di antara meja makan yang telah terisi dengan masakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan bergerak mencicipi _Bulgogi_.

Sungmin menggigit sumpit yang sudah sedari tadi ia pegang. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menyangka anak kecil sepertimu benar-benar pandai memasak." Sungmin langsung mendelik mendengar pujian sekaligus ejekan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah 20 tahun!" Sungmin menghentakkan sumpitnya ke meja, lalu langsung menyantap makan malamnya dengan hati dongkol.

Kyuhyun menahan senyum melihat Sungmin makan dengan wajah cemberut bercampur kesal. "Jika mendapat pujian itu harus berterima kasih, bukannya marah."

"Itu bukan pujian bodoh!" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. "YA! Berani-beraninya kau bilang bodoh padaku! Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu!" Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang sumpit menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu?" Sungmin bertanya santai sambil tetap melahap makanannya.

"Yaish! Anak ini." Kyuhyun menggeram menahan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul kepala Sungmin dengan sumpit, namun urung mengingat dia adalah seorang gadis. Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali pada acara makannya.

Hening. Beberapa menit setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit yang bersentuhan dengan dinding mangkuk nasi dari keduanya.

TRAK

Kyuhyun selesai makan lebih dulu. "Lee Sungmin. Berhentilah memanggilku _sunbae_." Suara _bass_ Kyuhyun berhasil memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu, kau mau aku memanggilmu _oppa_? _Shirreo_!" Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menolak sebelum Kyuhyun memintanya.

"Yaish!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, berusaha untuk tetap sabar. "Sudahlah! Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, asal jangan _sunbae_. _Arrasseo_?"

Sungmin tersenyum jahil "_Arrasseo_, _Kyuhyunnie_~"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar panggilan dari Sungmin lalu menghembuskan napas berat lagi. Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

###

Pagi ini, Sungmin bangun sangat pagi karena semalam Kyuhyun berpesan akan ada kelas pagi. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun setelah mandi terlebih dulu.

Semua menu sarapan untuk pagi ini telah terhidang rapi di meja makan. Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, dengan apron yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam saku apron, lalu ibu jarinya bergerak menggeser tombol _unlock. _Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat _smartphone-_nya telah terbuka dan menampilkan pemberitahuan berupa 10 _misscall _dari Siwon dan 13 _misscall _dari _appa-_nya.

"Haaah~" Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia lalu men-_dial _salah satu nomor tadi.

_"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! Kau sudah gila, eoh?!"_

Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan _smartphone-_nya dari telinga saat suara keras terdengar dari seberang sana.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menahan emosi. "_Appa_, kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku, _jebal_.."

_"Baik, apa maumu?" Appa_ Sungmin, Tuan Lee, bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tegas.

"Tolong jangan kekang aku lagi, _appa_. Biarkan aku bebas dan menikmati hidupku, maka aku akan tetap men-_design_ untuk D'Sapphire." Suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan air matanya yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

_"LEE SUNGMIN! KAU-"_

KLIK

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dengan sang _appa _tanpa ingin mendengarkan jawaban darinya. Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas ke dua tangannya yang ia tumpukkan di meja makan. Telapak tangan kanannya yang menggenggam _smartphone_ terkepal kuat menahan emosi.

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan ternyata."

"Eoh?" Sungmin terperanjat karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapannya sedang menarik kursi untuk duduk. Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniyo_, kelasku siang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Lee Sungmin. Ba-"

"Panggil aku Minnie saja. Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Terlalu kaku." Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tsk, _arra_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus. "Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika Siwon dan para _bodyguard-_nya itu berhasil menangkapmu?Mereka pasti tahu kau kuliah di mana bukan?"

"Aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun serius.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sudahlah. Mereka tidak akan berani menangkapku di kampus. Aku juga sudah memikirkan seribu cara untuk melarikan diri dari mereka." Sungmin berucap sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan perasaan aneh. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman manis dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, segera bangkit dari duduk agar tidak tertangkap oleh Sungmin bahwa dirinya sedang merasa gugup.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak ke pintu depan setelah menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu kanan.

Sungmin mematung di tempat duduknya, agak heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa dia?" Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Ia lalu bergerak membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja untuk dicuci.

###

Sungmin berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor bawah di kampusnya. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki semangat pergi ke kampus, karena kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Namun tiba-tiba iris lebarnya menangkap bayangan sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk tenang memunggunginya sambil membaca buku di taman kampus. Sungmin yang sangat yakin sosok itu adalah Eunhyuk, langsung berlari semangat ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyukkie-ah! _Bogoshippooo_~" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher gadis itu.

Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Kedua matanya berbinar kala melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Minnie-ah!" Gadis itu, Eunhyuk, menarik Sungmin untuk kembali memeluknya. "Ya! Ku kira kau benar-benar meninggalkanku ke Paris. Kemarin-kemarin, aku sangat sedih dan khawatir, kau tahu?" Ujar Eunhyuk saat melepas pelukan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "_Gomawo_, telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku janji, tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

PUK

Eunhyuk memukul pelan kepala Sungmin. "Yaish, kau ini." Tangan kanannya membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarin kau ke mana, Hyukkie? Hari pertamaku masuk setelah satu minggu lebih absen, kau malah tidak ada." Sungmin berujar sedih.

"_Mianhae_. Kemarin restoran Kim _ahjumma_ sangat ramai. Aku benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkannya bekerja sendiri, jadi aku bolos." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan _gummy smile-_nya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Syukurlah. Ku kira kau sakit, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Sungmin miliki. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Keluarga Eunhyuk tidak bisa dikatakan sama seperti keluarga Sungmin yang kaya raya. Makanya ia ikut banting tulang, membantu kedua orang tuanya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran. Selama mereka bersahabat, tidak jarang Sungmin menawarkan bantuan materi yang selalu ditolak Eunhyuk, karena ia tidak ingin dianggap hanya memanfaatkan harta Sungmin. Makanya, tidak jarang juga, tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, Sungmin memberikan sejumlah uang kepada orang tua Eunhyuk. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk, karena ia dapat merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari sahabatnya yang mempunyai nama asli Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Jadi kau kembali ke rumah tekutuk itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng cepat. "_Ani_.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara lirih.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget. "_Mworago_?! Maksudmu Cho Ky-mpph.." Sungmin membungkam mulut Eunhyuk, takut terdengar orang lain.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eunhyuk. "Ya! Kecilkan suaramu Hyukkie. Kau mau aku dikeroyok oleh para penggemarnya?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sungmin yang sudah melepas bungkaman pada mulutnya. "Bagamaina bisa? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami tiga hari lalu, mulai dari kejadian di bandara sampai akhirnya ia bisa tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun.

###

Sungmin turun dari taksi tepat di depan gedung apartemen Kyuhyun setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang supir. Ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan penuh barang belanjaan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di dalam Audi RS5 putih yang mengintainya dari kejauhan.

Lelaki berlesung pipit di dalam mobil terlihat menyeringai. "Rupanya di sini. Tunggu saja Lee Sungmin." Lelaki itu kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sungmin memencet delapan digit nomor pada pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, tanpa mau menurunkan barang belanjaan dari kedua tangannya. Seusai kuliah, Sungmin pergi ke _mall_ bersama Eunhyuk untuk berbelanja pakaian dan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia melihat _snikers_ biru _jeans_ Kyuhyun telah ada di depan pintu, yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah pulang.

"Aku pulang~" Sungmin bergegas masuk dan langsung menuju dapur, kemudian mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli untuk ia letakkan pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar dan sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _MacBook_-nya, segera berhenti lalu bangkit dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, berhenti lalu berdiri menyender pada lemari pendingin, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak. "Dari mana saja kau? Hampir jam makan malam, baru pulang." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. "_Mian_. Pakaianku hampir habis karena aku hanya membawa sedikit, jadi aku pergi ke _mall_ bersama Hyukkie untuk membeli beberapa pakaian sekaligus belanja bahan makanan. Di lemari es mu sama sekali tidak ada sayuran."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Aku lapar." Kyuhyun berujar ketus lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Sungmin menengok ke belakang, menatap punggung Kyuhyun sesaat, lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Tsk! Galak sekali."

###

TOK TOK TOK

Pria paruh baya yang nampak sedang sibuk mempelajari sebuah dokumen di tangannya segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Masuk."

"_Annyeonghaseo_ Lee _ahjussi_." Seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah tampan masuk lalu membungkuk sopan setelah menutup pintu ruangan.

Pria paruh baya itu, Tuan Lee, sedikit menaikkan kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya. "Siwon-ah, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu di mana Sungmin tinggal _ahjussi_. Jadi hanya tinggal menyusun rencana untuk mem..."

"Berhentilah mengejarnya, Siwon-ah."

Siwon mengerutkan dahi mendapati Tuan Lee yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Ia berusaha mencerna pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Lee. "_Ne_? Apa maksud _ahjussi_?"

Tuan Lee menutup dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menatap serius ke arah Siwon. "Biarkan dia menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Sudah cukup selama ini kita mengekangnya."

BRAK

Tuan Lee dan Siwon sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Di sana nampak sesosok wanita paruh baya berparas cantik dengan balutan baju formal, tengah menatap tajam ke arah sang suami, Tuan Lee. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau gila?! Membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari rumah, kau ingin D'Sapphire hancur, eoh? Bagaimana jika ada yang ingin mencelakai Sungmin lagi?!" Napas Nyonya Hwang, istri Tuan Lee, memburu meluapkan amarahnya, menghujam sang suami dengan serentet pertanyaan. Tuan Lee tak bergeming, hanya menatap sang istri dalam diam.

Siwon merangkul bahu Nyonya Hwang, berusaha menenangkan. "_Ahjumma_, tenangkanlah dirimu."

Nyonya Hwang mendecih pelan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam?!"

Tuan Lee akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Ia lalu melangkah dan berhenti di hadapan Nyonya Hwang. "Meskipun pergi dari rumah, Sungmin akan tetap men-_design_ untuk D'Sapphire. Kau puas?! Sudah cukup membuatnya menderita karena sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu tentang rahasia itu!"

BLAM

Tuan Lee berlalu meninggalkan Nyonya Hwang beserta Siwon dan membanting pintu ruangannya dengan kasar.

Nyonya Hwang tersenyum sinis. "Siwon-ah, awasi selalu Sungmin! _Arrasseo_?"

Siwon mengangguk. "_Ne_. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

To be continued...

Hosh...Halloo~ Author amatir balik lagiiii

Di chapter 2 ini, aku coba nerapin masukan-masukan/saran-saran dari review yang udah masuk. Jujur, ga nyangka banget bakal dapet review lebih dari 50 *terharu* . Pokonya, big thanks and deep bow untuk semua yang udah mau baca, review, follow, sampe favorite FF ini. Masukan/saran dan kritik dari kalian bener-bener berguna banget dan jadi semangat buat aku. Saatnya bales review~

**deviyanti137 : **hayo siapa? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaa :)

**KyuMin EvilAegyo : **Iya, emang si Kyu modus tuh, haha..ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**ChoLee.13 : **Ming suka juga ga ya?Aku sih maunya suka juga,hoho..Dulu?kan baru ketemu. Udah dilanjut yaa :)

**Nina317Elf : **Makasiih..aku kasih lebih panjang dikit,hihi ^^v

**Kyuna36 : **Kyu lebih tua 2 tahun. Udah dilanjut yaa :)

**widikuran : **Makasiiiih ^^

**Heldamagnae : **Makasiih, udah aku lanjutin yaa :)

**dewi. : **Siapa hayoo?Ikutin ceritanya terus yaa :)

**KyuMinHyuk1019 : **Siaap! ^^

**ayachi casey : **Hai, salam kenal juga..Amiin, seneng banget disambut kaya gini. Bukan lawan bisnis ko, itu karena gengsi aja sebenernya, Kyu suka jaim gitu,wkwk..Makasih yaa ^^

**yelzasonia416 : **Siap! Udah aku lanjut yaa :)

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Iya, umin terima kok, kkk ^^

**cuttianisa : **Hahaha, iya, udah mulai tinggal bareng tuh..Ini udah kilat belom? *garuk kepala . Makasih yaa ^^

**cloudswan : **iyaa, ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**coffeewie : **ini udah lanjut yaa~waah, jadi malu..maafkan masih ada typo :3

**reaRelf : **hooh, modus..itu karena Kyu jaim aja, kkk ^^

**KobayashiAde : **kasih tau ga ya? Nanti aja deh yaa ngasih taunya,hoho..udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

**vitaminsparkyu : **okee :)

**nindaumairoh : **ini udah dilanjuuut, alhamdulillah kalo suka, kkk ^^

**TifyTiffanyLee : **Udah dilanjuuut dear..udah kilat belom nih?hoho ^^

**Ristinok137 : **Udah dilanjuut ya dear~ ^^

**Nova137 : **Mmmm, bisa jadiii, haha :) Udah di lanjuuut yaa

**Babychoi137 : **Yuuuk, lanjut baca lagiiii :)

**JewelStar : **Hayo tebaak, kkk..ckck,pikirannya ngeres niih, hehe ^^v Ini udah kilat belom? Siap!

**Cho Yooae : **Iyaa, Kyu emang modus..siapa hayoo? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan *mungkin , hehe ^^

**chaerashin : **udah lanjuut yaa..Kyu bohong begitu karena gengsi ajaa,jaim gitu ceritanya :)

**aey raa kms : **udah dilanjuut yaa :)

**Gye0mindo : **ko panggil eon?ga kuat kenapa emang?hehe :3

**xunqmin : **serius mirip? Bahkan aku belom nonton loh, tau the heirs aja baru 2 minggu yang lalu :3

**princess kyumin : **panggil apa aja boleeh :) jadi maluuu, siaaap

**YeArSan : **makasiiih..itu karena Kyu jaim aja kok,kkk :)

**hae-yha : **yap! Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**coco : **iih, ada cocoo..annyeong cocooo~hihi..alhamdulillah, itu ceritanya Sungmin udah 20 tahun coo, dia emang punya bakat gitu dari kecil, nah nanti dijelasin deh di cerita, ikutin terus makanya yaaa :* (kangen coco)

**KyuWie : **siapa yaa?ikutin terus yaaa,hehe ^^

**kyuminlovelovelove : **udah lanjut yaa :)

**Thalia kms : **hahaha, semoga ya dear~makasiih buat semangatnyaa ^^

**sider imnida : **haaai, serius?alhamdulillah kalo gitu, makasiiih :) siap, ini udah update yaa

**Frozen Pizza : **ini pasti Kielaaa ^^ iya, kapan lagi yaa?soalnya Kiela juga ngarep begituuuu,hehe..ini udah update :)

**Mrs. Cho : **udah update yaa :)

**IsamGu : **udah lanjut yaaa, amiin :)

**PaboGirl : **Siapa yah?pada nebak Donghae..jawabannya di next chapter yaa *mungkin, hehe ^^ Kyu bohong karena jaim ajaa,kkk

**kyumin kyumin : **udah mau kok :)

**aira : **udah update yaaa :)

**adinda : **huaaa, makasiiih dindaaa :* siap!siap!

**Addina Lutfianda : **Makasih banyak buat koreksinya din, udah gue kasih di awal chapter ini, hehe :) Ini udah update, baca lagi yaaa :*

**fonami-kyuminelf : **udah update yaa :)

**aissofitra : **hahaha..maapin yaaak, di chapter ini udah aku kasih fit, hehe..amiin, semoga bisa jadi :3 Fit, aku baru baca satuuuu

**androiders31 : **ternyata kenapa?

**noerhyuk : **udah dilanjut yaaa :) ga dear~

**Guest : **udah dilanjut yaaa :)

**gwansim84 : **iyaa, udah dilanjut yaa :) ikutin ceritanya terus aja yaa,hihi

**Mifta Firsty : **makasiiih banyak miftaa, buat masukan2 yang kemaren :)

**miss key : **udah dilanjut yaa :)

**Hyugi Lee : **hahaha..ini udah lanjut yaaa,udah ga penasaran kan?hehe :)

**dianaprilia07 : **eh, ada dian..makasiiih yaaaa :) ga, justru ga ada meja di sana dian, jadi itu maksudnya kursi tunggu penumpang yang panjang itu looh, jadi itu naro di kursi sampingnyaa, hehe

**KyuminLove137 : **biar akab, panggil hana aja :) Alhamdulillah kalo gitu, siap2, doakan saya :3 udah mau tuh mingnya,hehe

**Ayas : **Huaaaa, ayas komen jugaaa makasiiiiih :*

**Laras : **Syukur kalo gitu..waduuh, mau yang macho? :o udah dilanjut yaaa :)

Fuuuih, sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat semuanyaaa, masih tetep nunggu kritik dan saran. Maafkan jika kurang memuaskan *bow

The last, mind to review?

**HanaDulSet**

** hanasyifa2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, Remember Me**

**By: HanaDulSet**

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Terinspirasi dari banyak film dan drama. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast dan fanfiction ini murni milik saya^^

**Warning: **Gender Switch, Typo, Newbie

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

-Chapter 3-

###

**Arti kata:**

_Ahjussi _= Paman

_Gomawo = _Terima kasih (informal)

_Bogoshippo = _Aku merindukanmu

_Imnida = _Imbuhan saat memperkenalkan diri (formal)

_Oppa = _Panggilan adik perempuan kepada kakak laki-laki

_Hyung = _Panggilan adik laki-laki kepada kakak laki-laki

_Shireo = _Tidak mau

_Arrasseo = _Mengerti

_-ssi = _Partikel untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat, yang berarti "saudara/saudari"

_-ah = _Partikel tambahan untuk memanggil seseorang (informal)

_Ani = _Tidak

_Ne = _Ya

_Mwo_? = Apa katamu?

_Mianhae = _Maaf (informal)

_Annyeong = _Halo/hai/_bye_

_Kajja = _Ayo

_Omo! = _Aduh!

_Aigo = _Ya ampun

_Ya!/Hya = _Hei

_Chagi = _Panggilan sayang

_Wae? = _Kenapa?

_Gwenchana = _Tidak apa-apa

###

Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa begitu pintu _lift_ di lantai 1 gedung apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari seseorang yang sejak kemarin ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Senyuman di bibir Sungmin merekah, kala ia sampai di pintu utama gedung apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia melihat orang yang ia tunggu itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Shin _ahjussi_!" Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri pria tua yang tampak sangat rapi mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam tersemat di bagian kerah kemeja putihnya. "Shin _ahjussi_ _bogoshippo_~" Sungmin memeluk sosok pria tua itu, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan rindu di hatinya pada sosok pria tua yang telah bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarganya selama 20 tahun.

"Saya juga sangat merindukan nona." Ucap kepala pelayan Shin saat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas. "_Ahjussi_, sudah kubilang hitamkan rambutmu lagi. Ubanmu terlihat semakin banyak."

Kepala pelayan Shin tertawa pelan. "Nona ini. Memang saya sudah tua, jadi biarkanlah saya terlihat seperti usia saya."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban sosok lelaki tua bersahaja, yang selama ini ia kenal sangat sabar dan bijaksana.

"Ah, nona, saya sudah membawakan semua barang-barang yang nona minta. Maafkan saya tidak bisa berlama-lama. Saya khawatir ada yang mengetahui ini." Ucap kepala pelayan Shin seraya sibuk mengeluarkan satu-persatu barang milik Sungmin yang berupa lima buah kardus sepatu _branded_, tiga _paper bag _berukuran cukup besar, dan sebuah koper besar. Sungmin langsung memasang wajah cemberut lalu bergerak membantu mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, nona. Saya pasti akan sering mengunjungi nona." Kepala pelayan Shin memegang koper besar yang telah berhasil ia keluarkan bersama Sungmin. "Semua pakaian dan tas yang nona pesan, ada di dalam koper ini. Ayo, saya bawakan ini ke dalam."

Sungmin dengan cepat menahan tangan kepala pelayan Shin yang ingin menarik kopernya ke dalam. "_Ani_, biar aku saja _ahjussi_. Eoh? Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak saat matanya tiba-tiba melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dari arah tempat parkir.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku celana dan sedikit membungkuk sopan karena kepala pelayan Shin tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"_Ahjussi_, perkenalkan, dia Cho Kyuhyun yang memberiku tempat tinggal di sini. Dan Kyu, ini Shin _ahjussi_, dia adalah kepala pelayan di rumahku." Ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun menerima jabatan tangan kepala pelayan Shin dan tersenyum ramah. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

Kepala pelayan Shin menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tulus. "Saya juga sangat senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Terima kasih banyak telah membantu Nona Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "_Ne_, _ahjussi_."

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu." Pamit kepala pelayan Shin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin menghambur memeluk kepala pelayan Shin. "_Gomawo ahjussi_. Jangan lupa untuk menemuiku lagi." Perintah Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Pasti nona." Jawab kepala pelayan Shin. Ia masuk ke dalam tempat kemudi mobil, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya setelah membunyikan klakson terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik dan berniat melangkah masuk gedung apartemen, urung karena Sungmin tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa koper besar ini, Kyu~" Sungmin memohon dengan wajah memelas yang justru terlihat sangat manis di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. "_Mwo_?! Kau tega membiarkan aku membawa barang sebanyak ini sendiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul kepala lelaki tampan di hadapannya sekarang, namun sebisa mungkin Sungmin redam emosinya untuk menghadapi lelaki keras kepala satu ini. "_Ya_! Kenapa kau selalu semaumu sendiri, hah?"

"Kau juga. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa barang sebanyak ini ke apartemenku?" Jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Lama mereka berdebat tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam Audi R4 putih, yang datang tepat setelah kepala pelayan Shin pergi, tengah mengintai mereka berdua dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku selalu berusaha memenuhi perintahmu, tapi apa balasanmu sekarang?!Aku tahu aku memang merepotkanmu..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, frustasi dengan ocehan Sungmin yang tidak ada hentinya. "Aish. Diamlah! Baiklah, baiklah! Akan aku bawakan barang-barangmu ini. Merepotkan."

Sungmin tersenyum menang saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun merebut tiga _paper bag _dari tangannya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang bebas menarik koper besar milik Sungmin lalu melangkah masuk gedung apartemen diikuti Sungmin yang hanya membawa tiga buah kardus sepatu, karena dua kardus yang lain sudah ia selipkan di _paper bag _yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi dia tinggal di sini bersama lelaki itu? Sial!" Sosok lelaki berlesung pipit di dalam Audi R4 Putih itu nampak sangat geram melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai bersama lelaki lain. Ia memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat, lalu melajukan mobilnya cepat meninggalkan pelataran gedung apartemen Kyuhyun.

###

Sungmin telah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil beberapa _snack _lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah, meraih _remote _TV dan memencet tombol _ON_ sambil menyamankan diri duduk di sofa panjang. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat dirinya berhasil menemukan _channel _drama favoritnya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk bersila lalu mulai menikmati acara menonton drama sambil menikmati _snack._

Sungmin terlihat sangat serius menonton. Ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian langsung menyambar _remote _yang tergeletak di meja depan sofa dan mengganti _channel-_nya.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau ganti?!" Sungmin reflek memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang telah duduk nyaman di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak suka drama." Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil memakan _snack _yang tergeletak di meja.

"Tapi aku yang menyalakannya lebih dulu! Kembalikan!" Sungmin berusaha merebut _remote _dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menjauhkan _remote _dari jangkauan tangan mungil Sungmin. "Tapi ini TVku!" Kyuhyun berujar tidak mau kalah.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan _snack_ dengan wajah cemberut.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Kyuhyun berniat membuka suara kembali. Sekilas ia melirik Sungmin yang duduk tak jauh darinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam saku celana tidur panjangnya. "Ini."

Sungmin melirik amplop yang Kyuhyun taruh di meja, tepat dihadapannya. "Apa ini?" Sungmin meraih amplop itu dan membolak-baliknya.

"Bukalah."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung saat melihat isi amplop itu. "Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Itu untuk mengganti uang berbelanja bahan makanan kemarin." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Lagipula ini terlalu banyak, Kyu." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membimbing jemari lelaki tampan itu untuk menggenggam amplop berisi puluhan lembar uang pecahan seratus ribu Won.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat balik meraih tangan Sungmin dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menggenggam amplop itu. "Simpanlah! Itu untuk berbelanja selanjutnya juga. _Arrasseo_?"

"Haaah~_arrasseo_..." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun.

###

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk mengikat tali _sneakers-_nya. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu mengambil posisi duduk di lantai depan pintu masuk untuk memakai sepatu. "Minnie-_ah_, aku berangkat dulu." Pintu apartemen sudah akan ditutup oleh Kyuhyun jika saja suara Sungmin tidak menginterupsinya dari dalam.

"Kyu, tunggu! Aku ikut." Sungmin berlari tergopoh menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengenakan sandal rumah yang ada di lantai dan menyambar sepatu _kets_-nya dari rak sepatu, kemudian menghambur keluar pintu dan langsung menutupnya. Apartemen mewah Kyuhyun, memang telah dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas yang juga mewah dan selalu mempermudah sang pemilik. Salah satunya adalah kunci otomatis yang membuat sang pemilik tidak perlu repot mengunci pintu saat meninggalkan apartemennya. Hanya butuh menutup, maka pintu akan langsung terkunci.

"Pakailah dulu sepatumu!" Titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berjalan terburu-buru mendahuluinya.

"Nanti aku pakai di mobil. _Kajja_! Aku hampir terlambat." Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya melangkah cepat menuju tempat parkir di _basement_.

"_YA_! Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin tetap menarik lengan Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes dari lelaki itu.

###

Kyuhyun menghentikan Audi S5 _Sportback_ hitamnya di parkiran _basement _kampusnya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kemudi lalu keluar sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu merunduk ke arah pintu kemudi, bermaksud memanggil gadis manis yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"_Ya_! Keluarlah! Di sini sepi, tidak akan ada yang melihat kita." Suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang mematung melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala cepat, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi _chubby-_nya, berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri.

"_Ne_..." Sungmin segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan dengan gerakan cepat mengenakan tas ransel berwarna _soft pink _miliknya_._"_Gomawo_, Kyu. _Annyeong_~" Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkanKyuhyun yang masih terdiam di samping mobilnya.

'manis sekali...' Batin Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar telah menahan senyum. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan _basement_ menuju tempatnya kuliah setelah mengunci mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

###

"Eh, itu Kyuhyun _oppa_. _Omoo_~tampan sekali dia..."

"_Aigooo_, tampannya~"

"Kyuhyun _oppa~_"

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan suara-suara samar dan tatapan kagum dari para gadis yang ia lewati. Ia membenarkan letak tas ransel di kedua bahunya, lalu memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku _jeans_ hitamnya.

"Kyunnie~_bogoshippoo..._" Kyuhyun terkesiap karena tiba-tiba seseorang mengamit lengan kanannya dengan manja. Ia langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya, dan menghela napas berat.

"Haaah~kau lagi." Kyuhyun berujar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Gadis berwajah oriental yang bisa dikatakan _sexy _itu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja. "Kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan tangan gadis Cina itu pada lengan kanannya. "Hentikan, Vic! Jangan seperti ini."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Victoria itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal, karena lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Meskipun kau selalu menolakku, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Kyu." Victoria berujar dengan penuh keyakinan.

###

Musim semi yang selalu menjadikan Korea sebagai negara seribu bunga, telah memasuki bulan ke dua. Tahun ini, musim semi datang empat hari lebih awal dari tahun lalu, membuat masyarakat Seoul dapat menikmati indahnya bunga _Cherry Blossom _yang bermekaran pada awal bulan April. Lebih awal beberapa hari, karena tahun lalu bunga _Cherry Blossom _baru benar-benar mekar pada pertengahan bulan April.

Sungmin yang sangat menyukai musim semi dan _Cherry Blossom_, memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri ke Yunjungno Cherry Blossom Tunnel di belakang National Assembly di pusat kota Seoul, menggunakan _subway _dari Gangnam.

"Huwaaah~indah sekali~" Ucap Sungmin begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menatap kagum pemandangan sebuah jalan aspal sepanjang 5,7 KM dengan sisi kiri dan kanannya berjajar kurang lebih 1.400 pohon, yang semuanya mekar dengan bunga _Cherry Blossom _putih bersemu merah jambu. Tempat ini adalah yang paling populer untuk menyaksikan _Festival Cherry Blossom,_ salah satu festival tahunan yang selalu ditunggu oleh sebagian besar masyarakat Korea maupun para turis manca negara yang ingin menikmati musim semi di negeri Ginseng ini.

Gadis manis yang memang menyukai warna _pink _ini, begitu menikmati suasana indah nan ramai di sini. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, menikmati udara kering namun tetap menyegarkan bagi orang yang menghirupnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin kembali membuka kedua matanya seraya mendongak menatap birunya langit yang menambah keindahan suasana pagi menjelang siang ini. Ia melirik sebentar jam tangannya, pukul 10:15 a.m., kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan indah itu, bergabung dengan keramaian.

Masih dalam keadaan berjalan, Sungmin mengeluarkan _smartphone _dari dalam _satchel bag _coklatnya, lalu men-_dial _nomor seseorang.

"Hyukkie-_ah~ _seharusnya kau bolos kelas dan ikut denganku. Di sini benar-benar indah." Ucap Sungmin saat Eunhyuk yang berada di seberang sana telah menerima panggilannya.

_"Aish, kau gila, Min! Sudah kubilang ada presentasi penting. Aku tidak mau tahu, hari Minggu kau harus menemaniku ke sana!"_

Sungmin terkikik geli, merasa sukses membuat sahabatnya kesal. "Haha, _arrasseo _Hyukkie _chagi~_"

Senyuman Sungmin tiba-tiba memudar kala manik matanya melihat sosok lelaki berlesung pipit dengan beberapa _bodyguard _berjas hitam sedang berlari ke arahnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Hyuk, aku tutup dulu, _annyeong._" Sungmin benar-benar panik dan segera menutup sambungan telepon tanpa mau mendengarkan jawaban dari sahabatnya di seberang sana. "Aish! Dasar Choi Siwon kuda sialan!" Gadis bermarga Lee itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membalikkan badan dan langsung berlari menerjang keramaian.

"Minnie-_ah_! Berhenti! _YA_!" Teriak Siwon. Kedua matanya berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada Sungmin yang berlari kencang di antara banyaknya pengunjung di sepanjang jalanan Yunjungno Cherry Blossom Tunnel.

Sungmin yang telah kelelahan berlari dan kehabisan napas, hampir berhenti berlari jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tidak menarik tangannya untuk kembali berlari menjauh dari kejaran Siwon.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang membawanya berlari, menggenggam tangannya erat. "K-Kyu?"

"Sial! Ke mana dia? Aiissh!" Umpat Siwon, merasa sangat kesal karena kembali kehilangan jejak Sungmin. "Kau, kau, ke sana! Kalian berdua ke arah itu! Aku dan dia ke arah sini. Jangan sampai gagal!" Perintah Siwon kepada para _bodyguard-_nya untuk segera berpencar mencari Sungmin.

"Masuklah!" Titah Kyuhyun sesaat setelah membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan mobilnya. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin untuk masuk kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya itu.

"Haaah~" Kyuhyun menhembuskan napas berat saat sudah duduk dan menutup pintu bagian kemudi Audi S5 _Sportback_ hitam miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap tidak percaya ke arah lelaki yang mengenakan setelan kemeja lengan panjang warna hitam itu. "_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, merasa risih ditatap oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mengikutiku, eoh?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Apa? Mengikutimu? Percaya diri sekali."

"Eiii~aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau pasti mengikutiku. Iya kan? Eoh?" Ledek Sungmin sambil mengguncang pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bertumpu pada kemudi mobil.

"Aiish. Diamlah, anak kecil. Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Aku sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di sekitar sini, dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu sedang berlari-lari tadi. Jadi jangan salah paham." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunnie~mengaku saja kalau kau ini memang mengikutiku, tidak usah malu, _gwenchana~_" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun sambil tetap tersenyum jahil, memang bermaksud meledek lelaki yang telah menolongnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengacak kasar rambutnya, merasa frustasi dengan tingkah gadis yang selalu telihat manis di matanya. "Aissh! Anak kecil ini benar-benar merepotkan." Umpat Kyuhyun lirih lalu menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke Gangnam.

###

JEPRET.. JEPRET

Kyuhyun nampak sibuk dengan kameranya. Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun membidik satu objek yang menurutnya sangat manis, sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman dengan sebuah meja dihadapannya. Gadis itu tampak sedang serius menggambar sesuatu di sebuah buku yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai buku sketsa yang selalu dibawa oleh gadis itu. 'Sedang membuat _design _baju mungkin.' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus memotret objek yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat ia duduk, berusaha untuk mendapatkan potret terbaik dari gadis itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia ikut tersenyum kala objek yang dibidiknya tersenyum. Seketika senyuman Kyuhyun memudar karena tiba-tiba bidikannya menjadi hitam. Ia langsung menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya, dan seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal saat tahu siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kesibukannya dengan menutup lensa kameranya.

"_YA_! _Hyung_! Minggir kau!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh sahabatnya, Donghae, dengan kasar karena menutupi pandangannya.

Donghae mengalah dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu merangkul bahunya. "Waah, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta." Donghae berujar sambil terkekek berusaha meledek Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya memotretnya, _hyung_. Sok tahu sekali kau." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan lengan Donghae dari bahunya.

"Aish! Anak ini."

PLETAK

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?!" Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya dan mengusap kepalanya kasar.

"Sudah 3 minggu kau membiarkan dia tinggal di apartemenmu, dan kau selalu melindunginya jika para _bodyguard _itu datang mencarinya. Apa namanya jika kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?Dasar tidak peka." Donghae mencibir dan berniat memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi, namun urung kala melihat Kyuhyun sudang memasang tangan, berniat memukulnya juga.

"Apa?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

Tangan Donghae bergerak merangkul bahu Kyuhyun."Haha, _hya_..aku hanya bercanda, Kyu. _Kajja_, kita ke kantin. Aku lapar."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan menyingkirkan kembali lengan Donghae dari bahunya. Ia lalu bergerak bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu dengan segera bergerak menyusul Kyuhyun. "_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun!"

###

"Haaah~" Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang ruang tengah. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Hari ini Sungmin merasa sangat lelah karena harus menempuh 3 mata kuliah sekaligus, dari pagi hingga sore. Matanya yang semula terpejam mendadak terbuka kala _smartphone _di saku celana _jeans_-nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From: Kyuhyun jelek_

_Kau sudah di apartemen?Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Jangan lupa masak makan malam!_

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir _shape_ M-nya setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengetikkan satu kalimat balasan dengan cepat.

_To: Kyuhyun jelek_

_Shireo! Aku sangat lelah. _

Sungmin langsung menaruh _smartphone-_nya ke dalam tas, tanpa ingin menerima balasan lagi. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berbaringnya di sofa, namun kali ini dengan posisi miring menghadap sandaran sofa, lalu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

###

'Awas kau, Lee Sungmin.' Kyuhyun membatin seraya menekan _password_ apartemennya dengan gerakan cepat.

Kyuhyun sudah berniat memaki Sungmin begitu sampai di apartemen, namun hal tersebut urung ia lakukan kala manik _obsidian_-nya menangkap sosok Sungmin sedang terbaring di sofa dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa kecil di depan tempat Sungmin tertidur."Anak ini benar-benar."

Kyuhyun mengambil _smartphone _dari dalam saku kemejanya berniat untuk memesan _pizza_, lalu men-_dial_ sebuah nomor. "_Ne_. Satu _Cheese Crust large size_ dan dua _chocolate_ _milkshake_."

_"..."_

"_Ne_, _Cheese King_."

_"..."_

"_Gamsahamnida_.." Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telepon, lalu menatap punggung Sungmin sekilas. Ia membetulkan baju Sungmin yang tersingkap ke atas dan memperlihatkan sebagian punggung putihnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur , mencuci tangan di wastafel lalu beralih membuka lemari es. Pandangan matanya menelusuri seluruh isi lemari esnya sejenak. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Semenjak ada Sungmin, lemari esnya selalu penuh warna. Sayuran, buah-buahan, daging, jus, telur, _softdrink_, hampir semuanya ada. Sungmin selalu mengisi dengan lengkap lemari esnya. Kyuhyun mengambil _tumblr _hijau berukuran cukup besar yang berisi air mineral sebelum menutup pintu lemari es. Ia lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah sambil menuang air mineral ke dalam gelas. Kemudian meneguknya setelah mengambil posisi duduk di sofa tadi. Satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak meraih _remote _TV lalu menekan tombol _ON_.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh saat suara TV menyala mengusik pendengarannya dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan kedua mata masih terpejam. "Eoh? Kau sudah sampai?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur saat matanya sudah berhasil terbuka sempurna.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dengan pandangan matanya fokus pada acara TV.

"Apa kau sudah makan? _Mianhae_. Aku benar-benar lelah." Sungmin berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Aku sudah pesan _pizza_. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

TING TONG

Baru saja Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, bunyi bel apartemen Kyuhyun langsung terdengar. "Ah! Itu dia sampai. Biar aku saja." Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung bergerak menuju pintu masuk. Karena terlalu bersemangat, tanpa melihat ke layar _intercomm_ siapa yang datang, Sungmin langsung membukakan pintu.

"_Anyeong_ Kyuh-"

"_OMO_!"

To be continued...

Nah lo! Siapa tuh yang dateng?

Gimana? Makin ngebosenin ya? Maaaaf kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas dan ga memuaskan...Buat yang nanya konflik lebih, masih aku simpen,hehe..Makannya sory banget kalo chapter ini feelnya datar-datar aja. Oh ya, walaupun udah telat, mau ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru Islam 1435 H untuk yang merayakan~^^ Satu lagi, masih kerasa suasananya sampe hari ini, Happy 8th Anniversary Super Junior, our precious boys~^^

Ok, saatnya bales review~

**deviyanti137 : **iya, makasih ya udh baca+review..

**Kyumin Town : **udah dilanjut ya..thank you~

**babychoi137 : **Mau tau rahasinya apa?masih rahasia,hehe..ini udah lanjut ya?thank you~

**imyk1601 : **makasiiih..aduh,jgn galau dong..sabar ya?nanti juga ketauan,heuheu

**Cho Minyu : **Makasiih ya? Min suka Kyu ga ya?hehe..sabar,sabar,sabar, aku ampe bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu,heuheu..iya, di sini Siwon jadi antagonis. Pasti ada alesan kenapa ga dicerein,wkwk..ini udah lanjut chapter 3, thanks ya?^^

**dewi. : **haha, iya, kyu galak emang buat ngeles..makasih ya udh RnR ^^

**reaRelf : **udah dilanjut ya~

**chaerashin : **hihi, rahasianya?masih rahasiaa,wkwk..iya, Siwon jadi antagonis di sini..

**Ai Rin Lee : **Rahasianya?masih rahasia yaa?hihi..udah lanjut chapter 3 nih, makasih yaa~

**Kyuna36 : **Modus sih ga, lebih tepatnya terobsesi,hoho..udah lanjuut yaa, makasih udah RnR~

**nova137 : **sabar,sabar~ini aku kasih kyumin moment lagii, kurang ga?hehe

**fonami-kyuminelf : **udah kejawab kan? Siwon di sini jadi antagonis..oppanya Sungmin masih aku umpetin,heuheu

**prfvckgyu : **kyu galak buat nutupin rasa deg-degannya ke ming tuh,hoho

**vitaminsparkyu1123 : **iya, masih kuliah kok..ini udah lanjut,makasih ya~

**Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137 : **iya, emang bukan, udah baca chapter 1? Ini udah lanjut ya~

**TifyTiffanyLee : **bukan kok,bukan tiffany, dan bukan ibu kandungnya sungmin..iya, siwon jadi antagonis di sini..ini udah kilat belom?makasih yaaa~^^

**Nina317Elf : **waaah, komen kamu tajem banget loh, ngena deh..makasih yaaa~

**fariny : **udah dilanjut yaaa

**aey raa kms : **ditunggu aja yaaa,hehe ^^

**aira : **mmm,kapan ya?ditunggu aja yaa,hehe..itu kyu dari awal udah deg-degan loh kalo liat sungmin,hoho..waah,jinja?makasiih,doakan saya~thank you~^^

**miss key : **masih rahasia yaa,heuheu..

**PaboGirl : **ketebak ga?rahasia apa?masih rahasia yaaa,hehe..mantan lebih tepatnya..makasih yaa,udah RnR ^^

**Thalia kms : **sama-sama~panggil hana aja ^^ kependekan ya?panjang karena ada balesan review kali yaa,heuheu..udah lanjuuut,makasiih udah baca sama review ^^

**KyuWie : **iya, itu nyonya hwang ibu tiri sungmin,hoho..

**xunqmin : **iya nih siwon,hoho..

** Rilianda Abelira : **udah lanjut yaaa~

**KyuMin EvilAegyo : **iya tuh, rahasia apa?masih rahasia yaa~hehe..waduuh,jgn diiket dooong,sakiiit,kkk..udah lanjut yaaa

**princess kyumin : **iyaa,santai aja ^^ yap, absolutely right..itu bukan ibu kandungnya sungmin. Udah dilanjuut, makasiih udah RnR~

**KyuminLove137 : **masih dong sariii ^^hahaha,jinja?ati-ati jagan senyam-senyum sendiri keterusan *eh, hhe..ini udah dilanjut lagi yaaa,makasiiiih

**JoyELF : **udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **hahaha, iya,biar tau rasa tuh..udah lanjut lagi yaaa^^

**kimteechul : **makasiiiih, udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

**hanna : **eh, nama kita samaa,hehe ^^ iyaa, dia jadi antagonis, makasiih yaaa~

**kyuminlovelovelove : **yap,betul..makasiiih yaaaa

**flamingduizhang : **ini tisa kan? Ternyata mulu daaah :3

**Thania Lee : **Ini Thania Lee author my love my dongsaeng kan?waaah,sumpah seneng bangeet dikomen sama author favoriiit :3 aku suka banget my love my dongsaeng loh, terakhir aku baca chapter 9, sampe aku follow sama favorite,hehe..makasiiiih banget ya udah bilang sukaa~iya, siwon jadi antagonis di sini. Rahasianya ya?masih rahasia yaaa,heheFF kamu dilanjut jg dooong :3

**Addina Lutfiandari : **udah gue lanjut nih diiiin, thank you banget yaa udah mau baca teruuuus :*

Yak, makasiih bangettt buat semua yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca dan review. Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau follow twitterku *yang mau aja^^*, hanasyifa2 ya? Nanti aku followback #abaikan. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya jika mengecewakan. Masih adakah yang mau kalo FF ini dilanjutkan? Review ya?*bow

**HanaDulSet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, Remember Me**

**By: HanaDulSet**

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Terinspirasi dari banyak film dan drama. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast dan fanfiction ini murni milik saya^^

**Warning: **Gender Switch, Typo, Newbie

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

-Chapter 4-

###

**Arti kata:**

_Gamsahamnida _= Terima kasih (formal)

_Geurae = _Baiklah

_Ppalli = _Cepat

_Arrasseo = _Mengerti

_Appo = _Sakit

_-ah = _Partikel tambahan untuk memanggil seseorang (informal)

_Molla = _Tidak tahu/entahlah

_Ne = _Ya

_Mworago_?/_Mwo? = _Apa katamu?

_Eomma = _Ibu

_Omo! = _Aduh!

_Ya!/Hya = _Hei

_Gwenchana = _Tidak apa-apa

_Mianhae =_ Maaf (informal)

###

"_OMO_!"

Mata kedua gadis yang saling berhadapan itu sama-sama terbelalak kaget mendapati sosok yang ada dihadapannya masing-masing.

"_YA_! Sedang apa kau ada di apartemen Kyuhyun, hah?" Sosok wanita cantik berwajah oriental itu membentak Sungmin dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Sungmin menelan ludah, berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya. "Kau sendiri mau apa kemari?" Sungmin memberanikan diri balik bertanya.

"Cih.." Victoria mendecih dan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Siapa kau? Beraninya bertanya seperti itu padaku."

"Dia kekasihku. Dan dia tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Mata Sungmin dan Victoria sama-sama membulat karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sungmin dengan pernyataannya yang begitu mengejutkan kedua gadis itu.

Victoria benar-benar _shock _dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Vic. Hari sudah malam, dan tolong jangan ganggu kami."

Kedua mata Victoria kembali membulat kala Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. "_YA_! Cho Kyuhyun! Teganya kau, _YA_!"

Masih di balik pintu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Seakan tahu Sungmin akan berteriak menyemprotnya, tangan kanan Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Sungmin yang hampir terbuka dan membimbing tubuh langsingnya masuk ke dalam, tanpa mempedulikan suara gebrakan pintu dari luar.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Sungmin langsung memukuli lengan Kyuhyun begitu mulutnya telah lepas dari bekapan tangan Kyuhyun. "_YA_! Apa maksudmu tadi, eoh? Kau gila!" Sungmin memaki Kyuhyun sambil tetap memukulinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menangkis dan meraih tangan gesit Sungmin yang terus memukulinya."_YA_! Berhenti memukuliku. _YA_! Lee Sungmin!"

SREET

Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Napasnya sedikit memburu menahan emosi.

TING TONG

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membuka suara, namun bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Ia langsung melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Eoh." Kyuhyun segera membukakan pintu kala melihat pengantar _pizza_ yang nampak di layar intercomm.

"Satu _cheese king _dan 2 _chocolate milkshake_." Ujar si pengantar _pizza_ dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa lembar Won. "_Ne, gamsahamnida_~" Ucap Kyuhyun saat menerima pesanannya. Ia tidak langsung menutup pintu saat pengantar _pizza_ telah pergi. Lelaki tiu sedikit melangkah keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memastikan bahwa gadis Cina itu sudah benar-benar pulang.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan mendesah lega mengetahui Victoria sudah pergi dari apartemennya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersender di sofa dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada memasang wajah cemberut, sebelum akhirnya duduk dan meletakkan _pizza_ serta _milkshake _di atas meja.

"Makanlah! Jangan cemberut begitu. Jelek sekali." Kyuhyun mencibir sambil mengambil satu potong _pizza_ lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap potongan _pizza_ dan Kyuhyun bergantian, lalu menerimanya dengan agak kasar. "Huh! Kau menyebalkan. Apa maksudmu tadi, eoh?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memakan _pizza-_nya, masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santai, terlihat sangat menikmati potongan _pizza_ di tangannya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata. "_Mworago_? Menolongku?" Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. "_YA_! Yang ada aku akan dikeroyok oleh para penggemarmu!"

Kyuhyun mengambil _tissue_ di meja lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan cepat. "_YA_! Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu! Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

Sungmin menyambar gelas _milkshake_ lalu meminumnya, berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas. "_Fine. _Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Katakan, sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihmu di depan Victoria, hah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam seperti sedang menginterogasi.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku."

Sungmin kembali membulatkan mata _foxy_-nya. "_MWO_?! Kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin terbebas dari gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarku, termasuk Victoria. Aku ini bukan selebriti, dan aku sangat merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan jujur.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 'Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini?' Batin Sungmin. "Lalu, jika aku mau, apa imbalan untukku?"

"_YA_! Aku sudah memberikanmu tempat tinggal gratis, anak kecil!" Kyuhyun berujar tidak terima.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku anak kecil! Aku memberi imbalan memasak untuk itu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aiish! _Geurae_, apa maumu, Nona Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum menang. "Karena kau ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, aku ingin kau kau lebih menjaga serta melindungiku dari kejaran si kuda Choi Siwon itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kemarin, kau telah dua kali menyelamatkanku dari kejaran Siwon dan para _bodyguard _sialan itu. Satu lagi. Berhenti memanggilku anak kecil! Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik, _arrasseo_?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan tersenyum meremehkan mendengar permintaan Sungmin. "Baik. Itu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku. _Deal_?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan mengajak Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan.

Sungmin tersenyum puas lalu menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. "_Deal._"

###

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu~banguun!" Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan _intens_, berharap sang penghuni segera bangun. "Kyuuu!" Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, tangan kanan Sungmin beralih menekan knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Awalnya Sungmin ragu, baru kali ini ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Wangi maskulin langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Sungmin kala ia memasuki Kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih luas dari kamarnya. Kamar yang juga didominasi oleh warna biru muda itu dilengkapi dengan _furniture-furniture _mewah dan sungguh tertata rapi, membuat Sungmin sedikit berdecak kagum pada sosok lelaki yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di ranjang _king size _miliknya.

"Kyuuu! Banguuun!" Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang nampak masih terlelap. "Jangan karena ini hari Minggu lalu kau bermalas-malasan begini!" Sungmin menasihati sambil tetap mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aish. Susah sekali. Kyuu! _Ppalli_~ayo temani aku ke Hangang Park!"

"Aish! Berisik sekali!" Protes Kyuhyun. Selimut tebal yang awalnya menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas leher, kini ia tarik sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Sungmin menggeram kesal. Kesabarannya sudah habis, dan dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanannya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. "_OMO_! _YAAA_!" Mata Sungmin melotot kaget dan reflek melempar selimut tebal itu kembali ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang _topless_, kemudian segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai _boxer._

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu, eoh?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa ingin membalikkan badannya.

Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak mempermasalahkan tubuh _topless-_nya terlihat oleh Sungmin, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Ia mengacak rambut cokelatnya pelan, dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya. "Siapa suruh kau masuk tanpa seizinku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Makanya aku memutuskan masuk karena pintu kamarmu juga tidak dikunci." Ucap Sungmin jujur, masih enggan untuk membalikkan badannya.

Kyuhyun memakai kaos _dark blue _polos yang ia ambil dari bawah selimut dengan gerakan cepat. Ia memandang punggung Sungmin dan tersenyum sekilas. "Berbaliklah! Aku sudah memakai baju."

Sungmin tidak segera berbalik menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan mata karena sangat yakin wajahnya sekarang telah berubah merah padam. Kulit pada wajah Sungmin akan terlihat merah jika ia merasa malu dan marah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari itu karena merupakan bawaan dari ia lahir.

Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat Sungmin telah berbalik menghadapnya. "_M-mwo_? Tertawalah sepuas hatimu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Hya_. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau malu, eoh?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun. "Diam kau. Memang seperti ini wajahku."

"Alasan." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Ada apa membangunkanku sepagi ini? Bahkan di luar masih gelap." Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela kaca besar di kamarnya yang tirainya sedikit terbuka.

"Temani aku ke taman Sungai Han. Aku ingin bersepeda, Kyu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke tempat itu." Ujar Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri. Untuk apa mengajakku?Aku izinkan kau memakai sepedaku. Kau juga bisa menyewa sepeda di sana." Kyuhyun hendak melangkah keluar kamar namun Sungmin segera menahan tangannya.

Genggaman tangan itu segera Sungmin lepas kala Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Itu..sebenarnya, aku..tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda, Kyu." Lirih Sungmin menahan malu.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. "_Mwo_? Kau tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda? Yang benar saja. Kau memang benar-benar anak kecil." Ejek Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau memang tidak mau, ya sudah! Tidak usah mengejekku seperti itu!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak kesal dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang melangkah cepat tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya.

BLAM

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat suara pintu kamar Sungmin yang dibanting terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. "Begitu saja marah. Menyeramkan sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun mencibir. Ia lalu berjalan santai keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. "Waah, dia sudah memasak ternyata. Bangun jam berapa dia?" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog. "Padahal dia orang kaya, tapi kenapa dia rajin sekali?" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku makan saja."

###

TOK TOK TOK

"_Ya_! Anak kecil! Apa kau tidak lapar? Sudah setengah hari kau di dalam." Tegur Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsa dan peralatan menggambarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Masih peduli padaku?Lihat saja. Aku benar-benar tidak akan keluar kamar sampai besok." Sungmin menekan pensil pada gambar _design-_nya pertanda kesal. "Aku tidak akan kelaparan karena aku memiliki persediaan makanan di kamar, Cho Kuhyun."

"Aish! Anak kecil itu benar-benar." Umpat Kyuhyun karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sungmin. "_Ya_! Terserah kau ingin sampai kapan mengurung diri di dalam! Aku tidak peduli jika kau kelaparan."

Sampai malam menjelang, Sungmin benar-benar tidak kunjung keluar kamarnya. Kyuhyun terpaksa menelepon Pizza _delivery_ untuk makan malamnya. Saat jam makan siang tadi, Kyuhyun memilih makan di restoran di depan apartemennya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara sindiran tentang makanan, memancing Sungmin supaya mau keluar, namun tetap saja nihil. Jujur saja Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir karena sepengetahuannya Sungmin belum memakan apapun dari pagi. Saat ia sarapan, makanan di meja makan belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Bagaimana kalau di dalam ternyata dia pingsan? Atau bahkan...astaga!" Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya, mencari kunci cadangan kamar Sungmin. "Di mana aku meletakkannya?" Kyuhyun tampak sedikit frustasi mencari sambil mengingat letak kunci itu. "Ah, ini dia!" Ia menutup laci meja kerjanya dengan gerakan cepat dan langsung menuju kamar Sungmin.

Beruntung Sungmin mencabut kuncinya dari dalam dan membuat Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kunci pintu kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menekan knop pintu kamar Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan. Kedua matanya dapat langsung menangkap bayangan Sungmin saat ia sudah membuka pintu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala di atas meja dan wajahnya menghadap ke samping.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertidur sangat pulas, lalu mengambil sebuah kursi di dekat meja rias. Kyuhyun meletakkan kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. Dilihatnya perlengkapan menggambar Sungmin yang sedikit berserakan di meja. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan untuk menatap wajah manis Sungmin. "Dari jarak sedekat ini, kau tetap terlihat manis." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "_Mianhae_, telah membuatmu marah." Jemari tangan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Sungmin. Senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun kembali merekah kala matanya melihat tempat sampah di bawah meja Sungmin penuh dengan bungkus makanan. "Syukurlah kau tidak kelaparan." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Ia dapat merasakan deru napas Sungmin yang teratur menerpa kulit wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Aroma vanilla dari tubuh Sungmin menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Ia berusaha setengah mati mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia berhasil menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir plum milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, merasakan manisnya bibir gadis yang menjadi _first kiss_ bagi dirinya. Khawatir Sungmin akan terbangun dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Sungmin yang tetap terlelap. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Sungmin, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style _menuju tempat tidur. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal putih sampai batas leher. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan hendak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, jika saja ia tidak melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi gelisah.

"_Eomma...eomma._.." Suara parau Sungmin terdengar lirih dan kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri pada posisinya tadi, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah beberapa kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengigau memanggil-manggil _'eomma'_. Lelaki bermarga Cho itu nampak berpikir lalu menghembuskan napas pelan, dan memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar kamar saat karena Sungmin sudah kembali terlelap.

###

"Eungh~" Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan menyamankan diri bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya. "Eoh?" Sungmin langsung membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidur saat menyadari sesuatu. "Bukannya tadi malam aku tertidur di meja?" Ia nampak berpikir keras sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Ah, _molla_~ Ssss, sakit sekali." Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegangi perut bagian bawahnya yang tiba-tiba kembali terasa sakit. Ia terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan tangan kanan yang masih setia memegangi perutnya.

Sungmin telah selesai mandi, dan kini ia sedang mematut dirinya di cermin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin pergi ke kampus, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat akibat hari pertama datang bulan. Perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan wajah manisnya terlihat sangat pucat sekarang. Kelas pagi dan presentasi tugas, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk tidak pergi ke kampus dan memutuskan untuk langsung mandi, meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Sungmin mengenakan _tank top _warna _soft orange _yang ia masukkan ke dalam _high waist skirt _warna _beige _5 cm di atas lutut. Ia memoles tipis wajahnya dengan bedak dan mengoles bibir plumnya dengan _lipbalm. _Rambut hitamnya yang telah melebihi bahu ia biarkan tergerai. Terakhir, ia memakai _color stripe cardie _berwarna dasar krem bergaris _soft orange _sebagai _outer, _dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum aroma _vanilla _di beberapatitik nadinya_. _Sungmin nampak sangat manis dan wajah pucatnya berhasil sedikit tersamarkan. Ia lalu menyambar _pouch bag _motif bunga kecil-kecil yang senada dengan warna roknya sebelum melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di kursi meja makan lalu menyambar apron merah yang biasa ia kenakan. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan sambil memejamkan mata, berharap rasa sakit di perutnya bisa berkurang. Sungmin memasak omelet yang dicampur dengan daging sapi cincang rebus. Aroma sedap khas omelet menyebar hampir ke seluruh bagian apartemen Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki tampan yang baru saja selesai berpakaian itu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin di dapur.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk merapikan dapur dari belakang dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang biasa ia tempati. Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit mengkerut melihat meja makan yang hanya terisi satu piring omelet berukuran cukup besar, satu mangkok berisi nasi, dan satu gelas susu coklat, yang berarti Sungmin tidak menyiapkan nasi dan susu untuk dirinya.

"_Ya_! Mana nasi dan susu untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Ia juga membuatkan satu gelas besar susu coklat lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

BRAK

Kyuhyun terperanjat karena Sungmin menaruh mangkuk nasi dan gelas susu di hadapannya dengan kasar. "_Ya_! Kau-" Makian Kyuhyun terhenti kala melihat wajah Sungmin yang nampak kesal sekaligus pucat.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun, memilih untuk tidak berkontak mata dengan lelaki itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang menurutnya nampak tidak sehat.

SRET

Sungmin selesai lebih dulu. Tubuhnya bergerak mendorong kursi ke belakang lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi ia pakai. Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin segera melepas apron merah yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyambar _pouch bag _miliknya di kursi dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas memandang heran gadis manis yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

TRAK

"Aissh!" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil melempar sumpit yang ia pegang ke meja makan. Kedua tangannya kemudian mengacak rambut ikalnya dengan kasar.

###

"Minnie-_ah_, _gwenchana? _Kau terlihat pucat." Eunhyuk yang berjalan di samping Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Tangan kanannya terulur memegang kening Sungmin yang nampak berkeringat.

"_Appo~" _Rengek Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Eunhyuk.

"Hari pertama ya?"

"Eum." Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Kali ini terasa sangat sakit dari biasanya."

"Mau ke kantin? Aku lapar."

"Boleh, tapi aku ke toilet dulu, _ne_?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan tautan tangannya pada lengan Eunhyuk.

"Eum, aku juga mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Min. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai, _ne_?" Sungmin mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya dan melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

###

Sungmin terdiam di depan cermin lebar toilet. Ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang basah akibat basuhan air dari keran wastafel berbahan marmer. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil handuk kecil berwarna _soft pink _dari dalam _pouch bag_-nya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan wajah manisnya. Setelah itu, gadis penyuka warna _pink _itu memasukkan kembali handuk kecilnya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar toilet.

"Ah! _YA_!" Teriak Sungmin saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik rambutnya dari belakang dan membawanya kembali ke lorong depan toilet yang cukup sepi. Tangan Sungmin berusaha menggapai tangan yang telah lancang menarik rambutnya itu.

BRUK

To be continued...

Hallooooo~maafkan saya belum bisa update kilat, harap dimaklumi, karena saya masih sangat amatiran, jadi perlu usaha keras untuk melanjutkan cerita ini,huhu..Makasiiih banget buat readers yang dari awal selalu review maupun readers baru yang udah bersedia baca dan kasih komen..Buat silent readers juga makasiiiih yaaa^^ Last, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya? Review kalian semua sangat berarti untuk saya...*bow

**TifyTiffanyLee: **udah kejawab kan siapa yang di depan pintu?hehe..jadi siwon itu mantan tunangannya Sungmin, di chapter awal di jelasin ko ^^ Waduh, maapin deh yaaaa

**danactebh: **Yap! Seratus buat kamuuu..makasih yaaa

**reaRelf: **iyaa,bener banget..

**KobayashiAde: **bisa dibilang begitu,hehe..iya,bener banget,makasih yaaa

**Tika137: **iya,bener..sabar,jangan emosii,heuheu

**chaerashin: **iya,emangdasar si Kyu..udah kejawab kan?hehe

**Nina317Elf: **waaah,jinja? ^^ Sip, makasih banyak yaaaa

**Heldamagnae: **jawabannya yang kedua yaaa,hehe

**Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137: **Kapan ya?ditunggu aja yaa..pengennya panjang apa pendek?aku sih pengennya ga panjang-panjang..makasih yaaa

**fonami-kyuminelf: **eomma kyu belum muncul,hihi..sabar yaa,wkwk

**vitaminsparkyu1123: **yaaah,jangan males doong,hehe..

**Love Kyumin: **annyeong~kawaat kali kecantol,hihi..tepat! Makasih banyak sariiii

**kyuminlovelovelove: **emang tuh ga mau ngaku-ngaku dia..makasih yaaa,ini udah lanjut,wkwk

**aey raa kms: **ini udah lanjut chapter 4nya, makasih yaaa

**137: **Hallo~salam kenal ^^ Bisa dibilang gitu,hoho..Yaah,bingung di mananya?Siwon itu keponakan nyonya Hwang..thanks yaaa

**PaboGirl: **Waaah, tebakannya benerrr ^^

**Ria: **Hai juga, salam kenal ^^ yosh, demi apapun aku bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu,heuheu..jadi Siwon masih ngejar-ngejar Min terus karena cinta banget sama Sungmin, terobsesi sih lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua dijodohin..kl masalah oppanya Min, masih aku simpen,hehe..siapa yg dateng udah kejawab ya di chapter ini..thanks yaaa

**dianaprilia07: **iya,ga apa-apa kok dian..maaf,tebakan anda salah,hihi..mmm,maunya dijadiin apa ga?wkwkwk

**KyuWie: **bisa dibilang gitu,hehe..yang dateng victoria,kkk ^^ Makasih yaaaa

**dewi. : **sama-sama~hahaha,emang begitu kerjaannya Siwon *eh,hehe

**Cho MeiHwa: **Makasiiih,ini udah dilanjut yaa ^^

**ChoLee.13: **pas di bandara itu first meet mereka,hehe..yang dateng Victoria tuh,hoho..makasih yaaaa

**kimteechul: **bukan Siwon, tapi Victoria,hehe

**Ayu: **huwaaa,ayuuu thank you bangeeeeet ^^

**HanaDulSet**


End file.
